Father And Son Redux
by Son-Gohan-SSJ2
Summary: A remake of an my first fic. Gohan after goku's death and wanting his father back. To be updated.


This is my first fanfic (redux) so please no flames.

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. If I did I would not be writing this, but animating it.

If you review and you have read the first one please comment on which one you liked better.

A/N XXXX means a new POV or time/setting

Father And Son

Son Gohan had come to terms with his father's death during the Cell Games. After their goodbyes on top of Kami's lookout, he had accepted his father's fate. But in the following months he sinks into deep grief, pain, and guilt.

XXXX

I gasped as my eyes flicked open. I can feel the sweat all over my body. That reoccurring nightmare has happened again. Why? Why does my mind have to keep tormenting me over and over again with this dammed memory?

_My father appeared in front of me, turning to face me,_

"_Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you."_

_I heard myself mumble something in response, out of disbelief._

"_Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her_

_That I had to do this Gohan."_

_He paused for a moment and smiled._

"_Goodbye, my son."_

_Turning to face cell again, they both disappeared._

"_DADDY! COME BACK!" escaped my lips before I crumpled to_

_the ground, warm tears streaming down my face._

Warm tears _are _streaming down my face now. This has already happened twice this week. It's becoming more and more common and I don't know if I can take this any longer. It's tearing me apart.

XXXX

"Good morning son," the teen was greeted, walking into the kitchen. Looking up at her son when she didn't hear a reply, Chichi asked, "What's the matter?"

'Hmph' was all she got in reply.

"I know something's wrong, you've been acting funny for the last week. Let me help you Gohan," she continued in a soft, caring voice.

She could see the sparkle that used to be in those happy, carefree eyes had disappeared, and she knew that he was blaming himself for his father's death. What could she do? She never got a response and she didn't want to make things worse.

XXXX

'I wish she would just leave me alone. She doesn't know what I'm going through. She wouldn't understand. No one does. They all say it isn't my fault, but it is and I know they think so as well.'

I started to walk away, stopping when she called my name again.

"I love you..." she mumbled. I turned around and walked out the door. I need some fresh air.

XXXX

(That night...)

The rain pounded down onto Mt. Poazu on that bitter turbulent night. The trees danced rhythmically in the gale. Aromas of roast chicken ascended from Son residence tucked cozily in the expansive forest that spread throughout the surrounding mountain range. Coming from the residence were the repetitive cries of an infant boy and the sound a loving mother soothing her child.

Gohan sat, hugging his knees on the slate roof of his home. Drenched in water, shivering and cold, the boy just sat, tears cascading down his face. He was mumbling something over and over, but only he could hear those words spilling from his mouth, dripping pain and self pity.

Son Chichi had known her eldest son sneaked out most evenings, but there was an unusually strong sense of grief she felt tonight. He had been out for half an hour now and it was getting close to eleven thirty. She knew that her son's mood had plummeted in the last year, she saw it every time he walked by. She heard his cries at night when she walked past his door, his distressed tongue on the roof of their home, and knew he blamed himself for his father's demise. Chichi couldn't stand her son going through this pain and suffering but was at a loss as what to do. She didn't want to make the problem worse, but she couldn't just leave him out there in the pouring rain, could she?

XXXX

I am cold and saturated but I don't care. The rain beats against my face like a hammer to nail, but at least I can't feel the warm streaks running down my cheeks. I hesitantly get up from my huddle, but I fall down again. My body aches. I don't know whether it's from the cold or the war with in me taking its toll physically. Lowering my ki so no one will sense my leave I levitate above my house. I'm finding it hard to stay in the air but I have to do this. I float forwards and away from my home. I hope Piccolo won't follow me; I need to do this alone. My body feels weak, but I just keep flying through the night. Nothing matters to me now, only to get to my destination. The pain and anguish I feel in my heart is tearing me apart. I've been like this for nearly a year now but I know I deserve it. I'm trying to persevere, but I'm losing it. There's only one thing that can fix this, one thing I will never have again.

XXXX

A boy knelt, hands and knees, on the saturated mud that surrounds the grave of his father. His hands claw into the ground. Another wave of tears burns its way down his face.

"I ho...hope y..you can hear me daddy," escaped his lips in-between sobs, "I'm so, so ss...sorry."

XXXX

I'm trembling a lot now.

"If I hadn't let my strength go to my head, y...you would still be here, with me and mother!" I heard myself shout. "ARGH! WHY WAS I SO STUPID?"

The anguish died down after awhile.

"You know, you have another son, dad? His names Goten Son. He looks like you, you know," I continued, "That's what hurts the most. Every time I look at him he reminds me of you and how he will never have a daddy, and mother will never have a husband again."

Repositioning myself I lie down, spread out on my back. The mud didn't bother me, or I just didn't care.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I let out an almighty cry. "It's my fault daddy and I'm truly sorry. Sorry that you have to stay up there. I'm sorry for mother. I hear her weep at night when she thinks no one is listening."

I close my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but I can't. "And..." I start, "I need a daddy. I miss how you used to pick me up and carry me on your shoulders. I miss going fishing with you. I miss how you used to tuck me in at night. I need you daddy. I need you to tell me why I get flustered and my hands get all sweaty around girls, to tell me why I smell bad after running around outside and why sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night there is a wet smudge on my sheets."

I just let it all out now. I don't stop the tears, just let them flow.

"It's my twelve birthday in a few minutes daddy. I know you can't be here with me and I'm sorry. Goodbye daddy and thanks for all you...you've d...don...done. I love you."

I swear through all the rain I felt a warm tear hit my shoulder. I look behind me but nothing's there. I know now that my daddy will always be looking over me even if I can't see him again. I thank him for that.

XXXX

Chichi listened as her son closed his bedroom window and settled into bed.

'At least he's safe,' she thought to herself, 'Goodnight son...'

XXXX

Well once again that's it. I didn't change much but added to the start. Please comment on which one you like better.


End file.
